


Help! I need somebody

by SirJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, My teacher was hit in the head with a gluestick so we got out and I decided to update this!, depending on your point of view, major/minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJohn/pseuds/SirJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well a work in progress I have to put pen to paper and write it all up. The title comes from the song Help! By The Beatles, one of the most famous Liverpool and UK bands ever. I think it fits the way I want the story to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niamcuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcuddles/gifts).



_**\----Liam----** _

Groaning Liam turned onto his side and looked towards the bedside table. Rubbing his eyes with one hand he quickly used the other to locate his phone, and with a deft movement of his hand turned the alarm off.  _half nine, shit I'm late_ Liam thought looking at his phone. He was supposed to have met Harry and Louis for breakfast at the Café down the road from his apartment. Sitting up Liam quickly flipped the covers off him and swung his legs out if bed. After dressing as quickly as he could Liam rushed out of his bedroom grabbing his phone and keys off the bed.  _I might get there on time,_  Liam thought as he absentmindedly locked his apartment door. Walking towards the elevator Liam quickly pressed the call button and waited for the lift. Checking his phone impatiently Liam cursed at the lift for being slow.

When Liam finally got in the lift he jammed his thumb on the button for the lobby. "Come on, come on...." He muttered under his breath watching the doors close slowly. He glanced at his phone again which read  _9:39,_ Liam leaned back against the lift wall groaning, he was supposed to meet Harry and Louis in 1 minute. He was just going to have to make it up to them somehow.

Five minutes later Liam stepped out of the building and turned left heading towards the Café. Passing the alleyway he paused hearing a whimpering sound. Glancing round he looked for the source of the noise but found nothing, about to move on Liam heard a voice. "You're gonna get it now, I'm gonna kill you  That'll teach you to try and hide from me." Again Liam heard more whimpering but this time from the alley, groaning he stepped towards the sound berating himself for what he was about to do.

Stepping past the bins Liam saw the cause of the commotion, a Blonde boy who looked around 12 was curled up into a ball on the ground whilst an older boy around 19 stood over him with a wild look in his eye pulling his leg back and kicking the blonde in the stomach repeatedly. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Liam shouted as he pulled the older one away.

"It's none of you're damn business" He snarled breaking away from Liam, "Who the hell do you think you are anyways interfering." Looking down Liam pondered the question, he was right he had no business interfering with what was going on but he couldn't help but do so it's the way he was. "I'm Liam Payne and if you hit him again I'll knock you're fucking lights out." Liam answered after a brief pause. Looking at the older boy Liam pulled out his phone, "Leave now before I call the police." The older boy stepped closer, "My name's Zayn, next time you won't have it so easy." Stepping away Zayn quickly ran back down the alley as Liam pocketed the phone. Stepping towards the blonde he knelt and gently placed his hand on the boy's arm. Seeing the boy flinch he withdrew it asking "Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Not answering the blonde curled up even more and his whimpers increased. "I'm Liam can you tell me who you are at least?" Liam said quickly changing track.

"I-I-I'm.... N-Niall." The Blonde finally said the tears evident in his voice. "P-Pleas-se don't hurt me." Liam sat on his haunches looking at the boy. "Of course I won't but at least allow me to take you somewhere safe so I can clean you up." Liam replied hoping that the boy  would see the truth in his words. "P-Promise?" Niall asked looking up at Liam through tear laden eyelashes.

"Of course I do. Now can you stand or do I need to carry you?" Liam asked slowly standing up, "How old are you anyways? What'd that guy have against you?"

"I-I can't st-st-stand, and I'm 18." Niall replied to Liam's first two questions and Liam thought that was good enough for now. "Okay then I'm going to have to pick you up okay?" Without waiting for an answer he stooped gently putting his arms behind Nialls legs and back before standing with the eighteen year-old boy in his arms. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and squirmed in his arms pushing his face into the crook of Liam's shoulder blade. "T-thank you for sticking up for me." He mumbled through the fabric of Liam's shirt. 

"No problem." Liam replied shifting Niall in his arms to try and find a position where they would both be comfortable. "I didn't tell you how old I was did I?" Without waiting for a reply Liam started to walk towards the end of the alley and back onto the street. "I'm 20." Niall looked up and blinked his eyes allowing Liam to see them for the first time, " Your eyes are really blue." Liam said as he realized he had been staring at the boy for a few minutes. Blushing and burying his head in Liam's shirt again he said an almost indiscernible "Thanks" as they moved on.

Getting to the Apartment building was easy but Liam still took his time wondering what would happen when he didn't turn up at the Café, but when they reached it Liam had to reach into his pocket and pull his keycard out which had Niall flinching as he felt Liam's arm move. "Shh,it's okay just my keycard, yeah?" Liam said soothingly as he rubbed the blondes back in gentle circles. "O-Okay" Was all Niall said as Liam swiped the card and opened the door immediately being hit with the air conditioning. Walking across the lobby he felt Niall shift his head and look around the room hearing his gasp as he took in the marble columns that ran along both sides of the room. They reached the lift without any incidents and luckily for Liam the lift doors immediately opened when he called it making him sigh with relief. Getting in was harder as Niall pushed his head into the crook of Liam's neck and Liam could feel his short sharp breathes as he turned around.

After exiting the lift after five tense minutes of silence they approached the door to Liam's apartment, glancing at Niall, Liam slowly brought the keycard to the door and swiped it hearing the satisfying click as the door unlocked. Replacing the card in his pocket Liam pulled the door handle down and opened it walking in as Niall tightened his grip on Liam's shirt.

"Hey, it's alright you can get off now, you know." Liam said in a soothing tone watching as Niall slowly unclenched his fists and looked around the apartment. Liam laughed as he saw Niall's eyes widen as he stared at the 50" flat screen TV, and almost fell over when he heard Niall's exclamation of "WOW! So cool." Even though he was used to the apartment Liam had to berate himself when he said "It's nothing." Even though to Niall it was more than he had ever had.

 

_**\---Niall---** _

Staring at Liam, Niall felt a bubble of hope blossom in his heart as he thought about him showing Niall kindness and saving him from Zayn when he didn't have to. Continuing into the room, Niall felt Liam's stare whilst looking at the TV. "What?" Niall asked quietly turning his head slightly so he could see Liam.

"N-Nothing." Liam mumbled awkwardly darting his eyes to the floor and rubbing his arms self consciously. Niall giggled watching Liam who just minutes before had saved him being nervous. Liam glanced up as his giggle became a full on laugh his hand moving to cover his mouth as he bent double with tears streaming from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Liam mumbled, a smile forming on his face as he blushed. Continuing to laugh Niall didn't answer just looked at the floor. "Ohh okay I get it now." Liam said as he strode over to Niall and started poking him in the ribs. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

Niall felt Liam's fingers start to tickle him, "Noooo! Stop I'm ticklish!"

"Good." Was all Liam said in reply and started to tickle him more. Trying to stop laughing Niall ended up on the floor after his legs gave way from the tickling.

Relenting Liam stood over him his mouth in a goofy smile as he held his hand out to Niall, Taking it Niall let Liam pull him to his feet and drag him towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Liam asked as he sat Niall down at the kitchen table. Nodding, Niall let his eyes wonder the large space taking in the shelf chock full of cookbooks next to the oddest clock he had ever seen. "What is it?" Niall asked Liam pointing towards the clock.

"Errr.... That's kinda a long story." Liam replied as he stopped what he was doing - rummaging in the fridge - to look at what Niall was pointing at.

"We've got time." Niall said looking back at the clock. Liam thought for a moment before going back to looking at the fridge's contents. "Well, we have to eat first, after that I'll tell you about it. Now, would you like Pepperoni or Mozzarella Pizza?"

Niall's eyes widened at the thought of Pizza a thin string of drool dribbling down his chin. "Pepperoni." He replied just as Liam walked over with the boxes. Liam stared at Niall "Sure 'bout that?"

Nodding vigorously "Yeah!" Niall shouted, whilst Liam took a tea towel and wiped at Niall's chin after spotting the drool. Blushing immediately Niall looked down at  his hands. "What'd you do that for?" He mumbled into his chest. Liam grinned hiding his smile behind his hand as he watched Niall's awkwardness. "How long ago have you had Pizza?" Liam asked suddenly eyes aglow with interest.

"Errr..... A-A whi-ile." Niall stuttered out looking away from Liam towards the door. "Why are you looking at the door?" Liam asked, "The food's right here."

"Ohh, errrr.... We-ell I-I d-d-d-don't like to talk about my life that much." Niall admitted looking back at Liam cautiously. Nodding Liam smiled at him, "It's alright if you don't want to. I'm just curious y'know."

Niall shifted on his feet and stood awkwardly next to the table. "Food'll be ready in ten minutes, hope you don't mind the wait." Liam said sitting at the opposite end of the table and casually wiped away some of the junk that littered the table. "If there's something in the way just put it on the floor." He told Niall.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn about Niall and Zayns past. Best song for this chapter would I think be The Scientist by Coldplay, If you don't know it have a listen, it'll all become clear.

_**\---Liam---** _

Watching as Niall stood there nervously, Liam walked up to the table and sat down before wiping the clutter away, "If there's something in the way just put it on the floor." He told Niall. Making Niall blush before he moved some letters off the chair before sitting down. Looking up at Liam, Niall smiled awkwardly before glancing away again, “W-w-why di-di-did you s-s-s-save me?” Niall asked looking at the floor.

“Well,” Liam started, “I… like I just couldn’t leave you there to be beat up like that, that’s the kinda person I am.” Niall looked up and saw Liam’s honest looking face. “Ohh.” He whispered, “But why bring me back to your place? Y-You don’t mean to use me like h-h-he did do you?” Liam’s eyes widened in surprise, Chocking on thin air, “O-of course not.” He gasped out, “I’d never do that to another person, it’s vile. And if he hurt you he’s vile as well.” He replied more firmly staring intently at the back of Niall’s head. “Why? Why did he do it?” Quickly glancing into Liam’s eyes and away again Niall mumbled something unintelligible. “Err, can you repeat that Niall?” Liam asked.

“We-e-ell I-I don’t wanna say really, but it-t-t’s be-be-because I’m a-a-a Hyb-b-brid.” Niall finally stuttered out. “Really?” Liam asked keenly.

_**\----Flash back----** _

“You’re a Hybrid?” Zayn asked Niall, flicking him with a long piece of grass. “Of course I am.” Niall giggled as the grass tickled his arm, “Wanna see somethin’ cool?” He asked.

“Sure.” Zayn replied forgetting the grass stem and sitting up watching Niall intently. Standing up Niall concentrated intently feeling his ears start to itch as his extra pair –his hybrid ones- popped up. “Oh wow!” Zayn exclaimed in his high-pitched ten-year old voice, “That’s so cool, can you do anything else? Do you have a tail?” Niall blushed as his cat ears receded into his hair. “Err, well I don’t wanna show that.” Looking at Zayn he watched his friends face change into one of wonder. “YOU HAVE A CAT TAIL!” He shouted jumping up and hugging Niall tightly, “Who else knows?”

_**\----End----** _

_**\---Niall---** _

“Really?” Liam asked pulling Niall out of his day dream, Looking at him he saw the same look of wonder and inquisitiveness as he did nine years ago when he first told Zayn, “You don’t have, like, a tail do ya? That’d annoy me, getting in my way all the time.” Smiling at Liam’s idiotic words he couldn’t help but picture him falling over a tail.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.** _

“There’s the food, hope you’re hungry.” Liam said glancing towards the cooker, “We’ll talk about what you said later, Okay?” Nodding Niall silently agreed licking his lips in anticipation of the Pizza. “Hurry up and get the food already. ‘M starvin’ here.” Laughing Liam stood and grabbed a tea-towel off the side and opened the cooker door with it, reaching up he switched the gas off and pulled out the shelf the Pizzas rested on. “Hmmmm.” Taking a deep breathe he placed the shelf on the side and closed the oven. Reaching across to a draw he opened it and pulled out the Pizza Knife. "How many slices?" Liam asked Niall.

Blushing Niall mumbled, "Eight." Nodding Liam set about cutting up the Pizzas and placing them on dishes. Walking over to the table with the plates in hand, Liam glanced at Niall watching as his Blue eyes sparkled in anticipation of the food. Placing the food on the table he sat down and looked at Niall expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to try it?" He asked. Blushing again Niall looked away and picked up a slice of Pizza. _Why does he always make me Blush?_ Niall thought to himself. Taking a bite, Niall closed his eyes savoring the taste. _Even if he says I can stay, I'll be gone tomorrow, he'll kick me out, I'm sure of it._

"So? Is it good?" Liam asked as he watched Niall intently. "Mmmm." Was all Niall could do in reply, his mouth full of Pizza as he chewed it. Finishing it slowly, tking time to familiarise himself with the taste of Pizza after so long, Niall was oblivious to the stare Liam was giving him, one that was sizing him up and looking deep into his soul searching for the pain that he had buried along with the good memories of Zayn.

Looking up as he swallowed the last piece, Niall caught Liams eye, making Liam blush and look away. "So..." Liam asked after a long silence, "You have anywhere to stay?" Shaking his head sadly Niall glanced at his empty plate, Hearing a sound Niall looked up as Liam walked around the table to him. _Ohh no, here it comes, he'll hurt me like Zayn did,_ Niall thought as he watched Liam move with evergrowing suspicion. But Liam, unlike Zayn was - Or he liked to think - Kind and considerte of others and instead of hitting Niall he gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "You could always stay here, for a while until you have something sorted out, a Flat or a House. Until you're stable at least, and can fend for yourself." Liam said after a few minutes of gently rubbing Nialls shoulders. Nialls head shot up, eyes widening in shock, had Liam really just offered him a chance to stay here longer than a night? Not trusting himself to speak he nodded his head vigorously. "Okay then." Liam smiled as Nialls dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes, his hand reaching up and gently brushing it aside. "Well, you wanted to know the story of the Clock, right?" He asked smiling to himself.

"Yeah!" Niall exclaimed nearly bouncing in his seat by now. "Okay then, I'll start at the beginning then, I got it about, two years ago now, from me mates, Louis and Harry." Looking thoughtful for a moment Liam stopped talking, resting his head on his hand, "I was going to propose that night to my Girlfriend, and the Clock was a congrats present from them, but..." Sighing Liam looked at the clock.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Niall mumbled cheeks flushed a dark red. "No, no you know most of the story anyway, she was pregnant apparently, and I thought it was mine, and my parents would throw a fit if we weren't married. So I thought it was a perfect time to pop the question. But apparently she was seeing my Stylist behind my back." Liam said, glancing away from the clock as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I guess I keep it for sentimental reasons."

"T-T-that's terrible." Niall replied. Nodding in agreement Liam looked back at the clock checking the time, "It's 10 o'clock now, we've got a few hours to kill what do ya wanna do?" He asked Niall before taking his empty plate and putting it in the sink. "I-I don't know, what do you normally do?" Niall replied, "Well, normally I sit around watching the TV and films." Eyes widening Niall immedietly jumped up and moved into the living room. "Lets do that!" Niall said giddly, sitting down on the couch and rumaging around for the remote. Laughing at his antics, Liam made sure everything was away in the kitchen before moving into the room and closing the door. Niall, still looking for the remote glanced up as Liam dangled it in front of him. "You should look more closely." Liam said a smile forming on his face. "'S not my fault you hid it." Niall pouted sticking his tongue out at Liam. "Sure you wanna watch TV, I can keep the remote if you want."

"Heeeeey!" Niall moaned snatching at the remote in Liams hands. "Gimme it." Failing to get it out of his hands Niall threw a pillow at him. Liam ducked, causing the pillow to glide over his head and land somewhere behind him. "That wasn't very nice." Liam said frowning at Niall, "Forget about the TV, you're not watching it." Sitting down, Liam watched Nialls face as he pouted and walked up to Liam, "TV." Was all Niall said as he leaned over Liam with his hands on his knees.


End file.
